Of Fake Marriages and Photo Opportunities
by TheShatteredRose
Summary: Maybe "marrying" Ichigo Kurosaki for a photo opportunity put on by the Women's Association was one of the strangest things Juushiro Ukitake has ever done, but if it meant spending time in Ichigo's arms, he was willing to do it. ::Ichigo/Ukitake::


**Title:** Of Fake Marriages and Photo Opportunities

**Summary:** Maybe "marrying" Ichigo Kurosaki for a photo opportunity put on by the Women's Association was one of the strangest things Juushiro Ukitake has ever done, but if it meant spending time in his arms, he was willing to do it.

**Pairings:** Ichigo/Ukitake

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the Bleach series or any of its beautiful, drool-worthy characters. No matter how depressing that really is...

**Warnings:** A bit of Shounen Ai, or Yaoi if you will. But mostly cute, shameless fluff.

**AN:** ...Don't ask. Seriously, just don't ask, ok? This is merely a result of being overwhelmed with work and study. Just...read and enjoy, ok? Please!

* * *

Ukitake had gotten himself into some tricky situations before; being a captain it was damn near mandatory and with his best friend a notorious flirty drunk, he has had his share of explaining his way out of some truly questionable situations.

However, this situation he was currently experiencing had to be a first.

Seriously, how did he let the Seireitei's Women Association talk him into marrying Ichigo Kurosaki?

True, this was not considered a real marriage, nothing written on paper and no ritual performed, and they freely admitted that this was a mock wedding in order to get some spectacular wedding pictures for their new monthly catalogue. The only proof of their so-called marriage was the fact that Yachiru had placed wedding rings on their fingers, exclaiming loudly in her childish, cheerful voice that they were now married.

So much for the announcing an engagement or performing a wedding. However, he knew that they weren't so much interested in the wedding anyway.

No, it was the honeymoon they were more intrigued by...who knew they could be such perverts?

However, it would never happen. Well, for starters, the magazine was PG-13, so all content had to be considered work-safe. And the other was that he and Ichigo weren't really married, so they weren't really newlyweds, so they really couldn't consummate their marriage through bouts of...rigorous love-making.

Much to their disappointment, he was sure.

In all things considered, Ukitake should find himself lucky that these women didn't force him to endure a western style wedding, as he wasn't wearing those white, sometime cumbersome wedding dresses the western world was so fond of. And that they didn't ask him to pose for that Men In Skirts issue that was due out last week. He had thankfully been unable to participate due to his illness, which he was oddly, and for the first time, thankful for.

Although, from the photos Rukia had shown him, Yumichika did look rather smashing in that frilly pink skirt and Shuuhei did possess a pair of surprisingly womanly hips. The photo of poor Hisagi-kun had to be edited, though, as the poor man was drunk at the time and not fully participating willingly.

But just how they managed to get Kenpachi in a Scottish kilt, and only a kilt, and look damn proud in it, he never wanted to learn.

He would seriously sleep better at night not knowing.

"There isn't going to be a honeymoon because there wasn't any wedding!" Ichigo vehemently protested, bristling wildly at the complete Women's Association before him. Yes, complete group, meaning all of them; Captain Unohana, Captain Soi Fon, Rukia, Kiyone, Isane, Nanao, Nemu, Yachiru, Rangiku and Yoruichi.

He was either very brave for confronting them or...very stupid.

"Oh, so you're saying you'll only do it if you and Captain Ukitake really get married?" Rangiku asked, purposely taking Ichigo's words completely and totally out of context.

"That's not what I meant!" Ichigo continued to fume.

"Great, then start posing already!" Rangiku said perkily, whipping out her camera and her fellow women immediately following suit. "We want beautiful pictures of a delicious couple in love!"

"Are you even listening to me?"

Hmm, strange how Ichigo didn't retaliate with the response of denying they were in love. He must be so exasperated that he totally overlooked that. Of course, Ukitake wasn't going to openly admit that he had grown quite a strong fondness for the Substitute reaper, especially not in front of the Women's Association in fear they will declare their expertise in helping them get together.

The horror of the thought alone sent chills down his spine.

"Stop resisting, Kurosaki," Soi Fon snapped harshly, her hand lingering on her Zanpakutō, appearing more than ready to use it if extremes are called for.

And Ukitake knew, without a shadow of a doubt, these women were going to get what they want, come hell or high water, and there was nothing either of them could do about it. Really, they didn't like those who struggle very much. He could still recall the time Renji had tried to get away from their plotting and scheming, but they got him in the end. Oh, they most certainly did.

His punishment, now that was beyond cruel. Ukitake won't go into full details, but it involved a pink fairy costume, being strung from a wire and made to sing that incredibly weird song called "Milkshake" or something. Something about bringing all the boys to the yard, anyway.

Yes, these women were evil. And the most evil and terrifying of them all had to be Captain Unohana. Believe it or not, she had actually said that this photo shoot would be beneficial to his health.

He doesn't know how that would be, but he'll listen to whatever she tells him to do.

"Why are you just standing there, Yoruichi?" Ichigo suddenly demanded to know as he turned to the cat-eyed woman who was lingering in the background, finding this whole event too amusing. "Get these women away from me!"

A smirk slowly dawn upon Yoruichi's lips and she tilted her head to the side in teasing question. "Now, why would I do that?"

Ichigo immediately bristled outrageously. "You-!"

With a resigned sigh, Ukitake placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder to calm him down, or at least attempt to. "I'm afraid we have no choice, Ichigo-kun. As a warrior, it's important to know when to admit defeat." He then leaned toward him to whisper a bit of reassurance to him. "Besides, the sooner we cooperate, the sooner we can get out of here."

"Ah, man," Ichigo finally admitted defeat, his shoulders slumping rather comically as he wore a disgruntle expression. "Alright."

The women immediately made a cheer of approval and got their cameras ready, even Yoruichi was slinking forward to get in on some of the fun. They then started giving out instructions, trying to organize the two of them to move closer together so they could fit into the shot.

Mechanically, Ukitake and Ichigo did what they were told, bumping their shoulders together in an attempt to get into the cameras' view lens.

"Come on," Rukia urged with a sense of frustration in her voice at how little they appeared to be cooperating. "Move closer!"

"For god's sake, Ichigo," Yoruichi ordered with a stern voice, folding her arms under her bust to prove how serious she was taking this situation and how they weren't. "Put your arm around him, he isn't going to bite."

Slowly, Ichigo wrapped his arm around Ukitake, his arm resting across the small of his back as his hand rested on his waist, pulling him against his side. Despite his gruff reservations, Ichigo's touch was gentle, surprising Ukitake a little by how tender and warm he was, his large, battle harden hand on his side unleashing a quiver to course down his spine.

Why he had shivered, he really couldn't comprehend; he wasn't cold.

Even so, Ukitake could not help but allow himself to respond by letting his hand slink up behind him to touch his shoulder blade, resting his head on his shoulder, feeling Ichigo stiffen upon first contact. But the tension in his shoulders soon drifted away when Ukitake turned his body just a little bit more so they were facing each other in a subtly more intimate way without fully blocking the others out.

Surprisingly, the sounds of women cooing and the rapid clicking of cameras became lost to him the moment he felt Ichigo's heated breath dance across his brow. He subconsciously nuzzled his head against the side of Ichigo's neck, breathing a sigh when he tightened his grip around his waist.

He really shouldn't be doing this, especially not with a young man that had somehow evoked such feelings of wanting to be close; physically, emotionally, mentally and...intimately. But he really couldn't help himself, this moment would never be presented in such a way that they both could walk away from as still companions to him ever again, he was sure of it.

And though the logical part of his mind was telling him that this could never happen, he couldn't help but feel a sense of hope from the way Ichigo seemed to be willingly responding to their movements. There was no longer any tension in his shoulders and the way his arm encircled his waist almost desperately fuelled that hope.

However unlikely that hope was, it was still there, lingering off in the distance.

Placing his hand on Ichigo's chest, Ukitake lifted his head to look upon Ichigo's face and found himself staring into his light brown eyes, eyes that appear deeper and more cloudy than he had ever seen them before. And his own eyes, he feared, might just be reflecting his inner feelings, his own stormy emotions about feeling he really should not have for the young man before him. But before he even realized it, he had unwilling became lost in Ichigo's gaze.

Slowly, Ichigo seemed to lean forward to gently press his brow against his, Ukitake's eyes softening, moving to become half-lidded at the tender movement. His eyes threatened to slip close altogether when Ichigo attentively touch his elbow, turning their bodies a fraction more toward each other.

This felt...nice. Ukitake could even admit that he liked it. A lot. Ichigo's arms were warm, his scent heady and earthy. Of course, there was an underlying sense of bitterness; Ichigo was only holding him like this because he was forced to and something like this would most definitely not occur in reality.

Still, he may as well enjoy being in Ichigo's arm while he can.

However, an impromptu giggle brought them both back to reality quite quickly. Too quickly for Ukitake's liken.

Ukitake then flushed darkly in a way he hadn't done so for years, and turned his attention away from Ichigo to look at those who had initiated this rather odd situation in the first place. And from what he can seen, it seemed that he and Ichigo may have gotten caught up in their themed posing as all the women were now blatantly staring at them; flushed cheeks, eyes wide and eager expression on their faces. Even the stoic Nanao and Soi Fon where gazing upon them in anticipation.

Oh dear...

Of course, Yoruichi was simply standing there with her cat-like smirk upon her undoubtedly feline features. Her eyes then turned a bit mischievous and she signalled to her fellow women to put their cameras away. "How about something off the record?" she suddenly suggested.

Ukitake had no idea what she meant by those words, but from the way Ichigo stiffened next to him, he seemed to understand. And it was actually at that moment did Ukitake realize that they were still holding each other; Ichigo's arm still secure around his waist as his hand rested on his chest.

"Not with all of you girls here!" Ichigo blurted out, his face taking on a light shade of red.

"You have two options," Yoruichi stated firmly, and yet the mischievousness in her voice was so abundant that she was nearly sniggering around the words. "You can take off running now, to which we will chase you into any corner of the Seireitei and force you into a supremely humiliating act." The other women around her eagerly nodded, their eyes glinting dangerously and evilly. "Or you can give us what we want now and leave totally unharmed and with your pride intact."

Again more nods followed and Ukitake felt a shiver of fear race down his spine.

...These women are certainly goal orientated, aren't they?

A growl rumbled from Ichigo's throat, but it was more of a sound of defeat than anything else. The young man was quickly learning that you do not, under any circumstances, defy the Women of the Seireitei.

"Damn Yoruichi," he muttered under his breath. "I knew I should never have told her."

That earned Ukitake's curiosity. Never have told her what?

He, however, soon got his answer when Ichigo cupped the side of his face as he turned his body toward him completely, the arm around his back pulling him flush against Ichigo's chest. And then Ichigo leaned forward to kiss him, on the lips and lingering there, seemingly unwilling to pull away just yet.

Ukitake's eyes had understandably widen upon contact, never believing in a million years that Ichigo would actually kiss him like this, and from Yoruichi's verbal comment of it being about time, he had wanted to try this for some time now. He could have laughed at how similar to the two of them are, both wanting this to occur for some time now but afraid that the other would object.

But instead, he closed his eyes and responded to the kiss by pressing back, nudging Ichigo's lips with his own. Further tension slipped from Ichigo's form as he chuckled softly from relief before promptly deepening the kiss. Parting his lips on a sigh, Ukitake tilted his head to the side and slipped his hand up from Ichigo's chest to wrap an arm around his neck, the two of them now safety clinging to each other.

To hell with the sudden squeals of fangirlish delights and the blinding camera flashes. He was going to enjoy this moment, and the many other moments this passionate kiss promised for the future.

And he didn't care what others might say, because with the Seireitei's Women Association on their side, no one would even dare say a thing against them.

Not even Central 46 was that stupid.

* * *

See? Told you not to ask where this came from. But do leave a review! Reviews are nummy...


End file.
